You'll Just Have To Trust Me
by RandomWriter23
Summary: *FOR ARMYLILSIS* Kendall has a new girlfriend, and his best friend Bridget can't help but feel jealous. So what will happen when something that wasn't supposed to happen, happens? Will Kendall realize Bridget's been there for him this whole time? ONE SHOT


**I know I should be working on my other stories, but bcause ArmyLilSis asked me so nicely, I wrote a one shot for them. James and Carlos are in here too, but just not as much as Logan and Kendall. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this... I had a completely different ending but this is what happens when I get carried away. So uh, tell me what you think!**

**ArmyLilSis, if you don't like it then just tell me and I'll rewrite it :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Bridget was never one to get jealous. _Ever._ Yet here she is, standing in Kendall's living room, mentally shooting daggers at the beautiful brunette standing next to him.

Kendall invited Bridget over to his house to hang out. Just the two of them, like they always did on a Friday night.

But Bridget didn't know that there would be a third person joining them.

When she first saw this brunette beauty, she had no idea what to think. She wasn't entirely sure whether she should be upset because Kendall was hanging out with another girl, or if she should be happy. This girl could be a potential friend. Sure, Bridget had seen her around a few times at school, but never knew her name.

Kendall cleared his throat, Bridget's eyes now on him. "Bri, this is my girlfriend, Ellie. I told you about her last week." Bridget nodded as she remembered that day. The brunette stepped forward and took Bridget's hand in her own.

"Hi, nice to meet you! Kendall's told me so much about you." Ellie grinned at Bridget, tugging her in the direction of the couch. "I wanna get to know you better, you seem like an awesome person." Bridget, not knowing what else to do, followed along. As they sat down next to each other, Kendall sat down next to Ellie.

Kendall was happy that Ellie liked Bridget. Honestly, he didn't think they would get along. He smiled to himself when Ellie curled her arms around his upper right arm. He really liked this girl, and he hoped he could keep her around for a long time.

Bridget noticed that Ellie was the complete opposite of her. Bridget was kinda short, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and black rimmed glasses which she wore everywhere. Ellie on the other hand was almost the same height as Kendall, with long and wavy brown hair, and green eyes that almost matched Kendall's. With no glasses. She could be a model if she wanted.

"So uh, how long have you guys been official?" Bridget asked the couple, trying her best to be happy for Kendall's sake.

Ellie spoke up, a smile on her face. "We met at a Taking Back Sunday concert, about a month ago. But we've been official for around two weeks." Bridget was a little surprised. Kendall has never been official with any girl after knowing them for two weeks. He would at least known her for a few months.

He must really like this girl. Bridget thought while she continued to chat with them.

As the night went on, she couldn't help but think there was something off about Ellie. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

It was almost midnight when Bridget checked the time on the wall clock. "I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I have to go. Lots of homework," she lied. She just wanted to get home and away from the couple.

Ellie and Kendall looked so good together, but that's just it. They looked _too_ good together.

Kendall stood up too. "Do you want me to drive you home, Bri? It's really late." Bridget waved him off.

"It's fine. The bus stop is like, two minutes away. But thanks for the offer." She went to the door, giving the couple a quick goodby before making her way to the bus stop.

* * *

On Saturday she spent the day inside with Logan.

Even though she was pretty close with Kendall, she and Logan had known each other since they were in diapers. There were times that Bridget felt like Logan was her older brother.

"So her name is Ellie?" Logan called out to Bridget, making himself comfortable on her bed while she changed out of her pajamas and into some sweats.

Bridget walked out of the bathroom, combing her hair. "Yeah, and she's really pretty too. She's tall, with green eyes, and this silky long brown hair, and- Why are you smirking?" She narrowed her eyes at her faux brother, who continued to smirk.

"You're jealous," Bridget's eyes widened when he said those words.

"Pft, am not." She tied her blonde locks into a messy bun before sitting next to Logan on her bed.

Logan gave her a look, obviously not believing her. "You are definitely jealous,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Bridget groaned before laying her head on Logan's shoulder. "Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. But just a little."

Logan chuckled before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I knew it. James owes me five bucks." Bridget looked at him in disbelief, slapping his shoulder.

"Come on, you know you like Kendall. You've liked him ever since you two started to get closer. You just don't want to admit it."

Bridget frowned, pulling her knees up to her chest. "But this isn't right! Kendall's one of my best friends, I'm not supposed to have feelings for him! Besides, he has a girlfriend. So even if I did like him-"

"Which you do," Logan cut her off. She glared at him.

"I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Why don't you just stay friends with Kendall and see where things take you? He might actually have feelings for you that he never noticed." Logan suggested. Bridget though about it for a while before nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

The next few weeks of school went by quickly for Bridget. Like she promised Logan, she remained friends with Kendall and did nothing to ruin his relationship with Ellie.

She still thought there was something off about that girl.

Eventually the school dance came up. It was a girl's choice. Bridget, along with Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall, saw the flyers for the dance all around the school at lunch. They sat in the cafeteria talking about it when Ellie came up to them.

No one knew why Ellie didn't just sit with Kendall at lunch, but no one questioned it.

"Hey babe," she said to Kendall, shoving Bridget over to sit next to her boyfriend.

Bridget's jaw dropped. But what shocked her even more was that no one but Logan saw what Ellie just did.

_I'm sorry_, he mouthed to her, giving her a sympathetic look. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey Ellie. What's up?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I just have a quick question to ask you before I have to go back to the library,"

_The library, huh? I wonder what she's doing there everyday at lunch._ Those were the first words that came to Bridget's mind.

"So Kendall Knight, my wonderful and amazing boyfriend," Ellie paused to give him a pretty smile. "Will you go to the dance with me?" She twirled her silky hair around her finger, knowing Kendall would say yes.

And he did. Ellie squealed and gave him a peck on the cheek before going back to what everyone assumed was the library.

It crushed Bridget on the inside, but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Unless Ellie was hiding some dirty little secret.

Bridget quickly stood up, and the guys gave her curious looks. "Logan we have that thing to go to now, remember?" She silently hoped Logan would go along with it.

"Uh yeah," Logan slowly stood up. "We'll see you guys later." Bridget gave the other three a quick wave before grabbed Logan's arm, almost running out of the cafeteria.

Once they were out of the cafeteria Logan turned to Bridget. "What's going on Bri?"

"I feel like Ellie is up to something. Maybe that's why she's never hanging out with Kendall at lunch. Now c'mon, she's probably in the library." Bridget started walking but stopped when she realised Logan wasn't walking with her. She turned back to see him smirking.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You're really jealous aren't you?"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up." Together they made their way to the library, when Carlos and James caught up to them.

"We knew you two were up to something." Carlos said.

Logan sighed. "We're not up to anything. We just wanna see if Bridget is right."

"About what?" Bridget explained the whole thing to Carlos and James. They both shrugged and continued to walk with Bridget and Logan down the hallway, then out into the coutryard.

Bridget realised that Kendall wasn't with them. "Um, did you just leave Kendall in the cafeteria?"

"He's playing games on his phone... He'll be fine." Carlos assured her.

Logan poked James' shoulder. "By the way, you owe me five bucks." In response James rolled his eyes, opening up his wallet.

"I only have a ten." He told Logan, holding up the paper bill. Logan shrugged.

"Totally fine with that." He snatched up the ten before James could say anything else.

They finally made it across the courtyard and to the library. The four of them walked in, embraced by the warmth of the heaters. Carlos turned to the others. "So what are we gonna do?"

Logan looked around the library before noticing that the far left corner was dark and empty, as usual. "Maybe we should check over there." He pointed to the area, the others quickly agreeing.

"If she is up to something, what better place to hide it than an empty secluded area? We'll go there now, but we should distance ourselves from each other." Bridget instructed the boys.

They split up, hiding behind various bookshelves, but making sure to stay in sight of each other. Bridget snuck a peek in an empty spot on the shelf, but was only half surprised by what she saw.

In the corner was a rectangular wooden table, about two metres long. The ceiling light flickered every now and then, the light weak enough to remain unoticable but bright enough to be useful. There was a female figure leaning against the table, a male figure in front of her. The light helped Bridget confirm that it was indeed Ellie, but she had no idea who the guy was. Ellie and the unknown guy started to speak.

"Even though we're here everyday I still feel like someone will find us," the guy told Ellie, lightly holding her waist. She put her hands on his chest and smiled flirtasiously.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna find us here babe." Bridget narrowed her eyes when Ellie called the mystery guy 'babe'.

He brushed his lips against hers. "Promise?" he whispered in a low voice.

Ellie giggled against his lips. "I promise." she whispered back, before catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Bridget tried her best not to gag as the secret couple continued to make out. She turned to Logan, who was hiding behind a nearby shelf.

_Are you seeing this?_ she mouthed to him.

_Unbelievable_, he mouthed back.

Bridget didn't want to see anymore, so she silently creeped away. The guys followed her example, and soon they were out in the courtyard, standing in the freezing winter air. No one said anything as they made their way back across the courtyard. Once they were back in the empty hallway of the school James spoke.

"You have to tell Kendall." He told Bridget. Her eyes widened.

"Why me?!"

"Because we can't do it. It'll seem like we were checking her out or something." Carlos said.

Bridget groaned. "If I do it then it'll look like I have a crush on him and that I'm jealous,"

"But you do have a crush on him and you are jealous." Logan pointed out. Bridget glared at him.

"It's not just that though. Kendall and Ellie are going to the dance together, and Kendall really likes her. He'll be so heartbroken when he finds out,"

James sighed. "Maybe we should just wait? He might somehow catch her in the act." He suggested.

Carlos spoke up. "Ok, how about this. The dance is in two weeks. If Kendall doesn't break up with Ellie by the night of the dance, then Bridget, you can tell him. Seem fair?" Bridget thought it over before nodding.

"Fine then." Just as she said that Kendall walked up to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for ditching me," he teased. "What are we talking 'bout?"

"We were just talking about the girl's choice dance in two weeks. Speaking of girl's choice, who are you going to ask Bri?" Logan turned to Bridget.

She smiled at him. "Well, I was wondering if you would go with me Loges," He grinned.

"Of course." Logan enveloped Bridget in a hug, and Kendall couldn't help but feel jealous. If the guys asked him, he would obviously say no. But he knew that deep down inside, he was raging with jealousy.

_Stop it! You have a girlfriend, remember?_ Kendall told himself. _Besides, it's not like you have a crush on her._

The bell rang.

"Gotta go, bye." Bridget hugged the four boys, Kendall's hug lasting just a second longer. She hurried down the hallway quickly, her tied up dirty blonde hair swinging left to right.

* * *

The past two weeks had been quiet and peaceful. Bridget, Logan, Carlos and James waited patiently for Kendall to break up with Ellie. It never happened.

It was the night of the dance, and Bridget was adding the finishing touches to her makeup when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Logan standing there, wearing his usual lopsided smile. "Hey Loges," she said to him. He looked over her outfit.

Bridget wore a one strap aqua dress, making her bright blue eyes stand out even more. It was an empire waist styled dress which flowed freely from the waist down, stopping once it hit the floor. Bridget kept her makeup simple; black eyeliner along with a little mascara and a light layer of lip gloss. Her shoulder length hair was straightened, making it seems just a little longer. To top off her outfit she wore some black heels, to match her makeup and ever present black rimmed glasses. "Wow Bri, you look beautiful," he breathed out.

Bridger took a few seconds to look at what Logan was wearing; black jeans, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black skinny tie hung loosely around his neck and he had on his usual black converse. His raven black hair was spiked up perfectly, as always. "You don't look too bad yourself," Bridget teased.

Logan chuckled. "Thankyou, I try. Ready to go?" he held his arm out. Bridget nodded and linked her arm through his, getting her purse from the small table in the corridor.

Twenty minutes later the two friends stood in the redecorated gym in search of Carlos and James. Eventually Bridget and Logan found them with their dates. Carlos introduced them to Alexa, a girl around his height with blonde hair. Carlos had been crushing on her for months, so he was over the moon when Alexa asked him to the dance. James also introduced his date, a girl called Layla from his English class.

"You're so pretty, Bridget." Layla gushed after the two shook hands.

Logan took Bridget's hand and spun her around, making her giggle. "That she is. With those heels she's almost my height too," he teased.

"But you're only like, a few centimetres taller than me!"

"And don't you forget it," he told Bridget, sticking his tongue out like a little kid. The gang laughed at this as Kendall came over to them. Logan, Bridget, James and Carlos' smiles faded away pretty quickly when they saw Ellie clinging to his arm, while Alexa and Layla stood there confused.

_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful_, were the first words that came to Kendall's mind when he saw his blonde best friend. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and kept telling himself he had a wonderful girlfriend, and didn't have a crush on Bridget.

Bridget plastered on a fake smile. "Hey Kendall, Ellie. You both look great." Ellie giggled.

"Thanks, Bridget. Kendall and I just make the cutest couple, don't we?" Bridget nodded awkwardly, looking around the gym as a slow song came on.

Fortunately James came to the rescue. He turned to his date. "Do you mind if I share a dance with my friend?" he asked her, motioning to Bridget. Layla shook her head.

"Go ahead."

James kissed her cheek before taking Bridget's hand, leading her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her, in a friendly way of course, Bridget wrapping her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music.

"So," James spoke up. "It's the night of the dance. Which means?"

"I have to tell Kendall about Ellie, I know." Bridget sighed.

The song came to an end, and Carlos walked up to the two. "Mind if I take over?" The other two shook their heads as the song changed. James went back to Layla at one of the tables, and Carlos took Bridget's hand, spinning her around before slow dancing with her. As Bridget spun she giggled before going back to being serious. "I'm uh, I'm assuming James told you?" Bridget nodded, knowing what Carlos meant. "So how are you gonna tell him?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure yet. But I'll make sure we're alone somewhere so no one overhears us."

"It it okay if I cut in?" Bridget and Carlos stepped away from each other and turned to Logan. Carlos nodded and gave Bridget a reassuring smile before leaving the dance floor and sitting next to Alexa at a table, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they chatted with James and Layla.

As Logan and Bridget danced, he suddenly pulled her closer to him. She gave him a weird look. "Kendall's watching us, and seeing us this close will spark his jealousy even more." he said in answer to her silent question.

"Why would he be jealous of me? He has Ellie," Bridget said.

Logan glanced over at Kendall. "I can see it in his eyes. He thinks he like Ellie but the truth is that he really likes _you_," Bridget scoffed.

"But why would he ever like me? I'm, well..._ me_."

"Bri, you are the most amazing person I know. You always put others first, and you're so nice to everyone, even when you don't think they deserve it. And I can't forget how sweet, funny, talented, and smoking hot you are." Bridget blushed at the last part, rolling her eyes behind her glasses as she tried not to smile. "You're driving Kendall crazy, and I mean that in a good way." Logan continued. "His girlfriend is the complete opposite of you, if you haven't already noticed. Brown hair, green eyes, nowhere near your height," Bridget laughed at that. "Kendall went for a girl who was the complete oppostie of you because you were always on his mind. Everyone can see that. Everyone can also see how much you like him, except for him."

Bridget sighed. "I still have to tell him about Ellie." Logan gave her a friendly and reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Bridget shook her head.

"No, I need to do this myself." she told Logan.

He looked to his left, noticing when Ellie got up from the table she and Kendall were sitting at, saying something before making her way to the gym doors. "Now's your perfect chance, tell him before she comes back." Logan nudged his friend in the direction of Kendall, giving her a quick thumbs up before walking over to Carlos, James, Alexa and Layla.

_It's now or never_, Bridget told herself before going up to Kendall.

When he felt a shadow over him he looked up to see Bridget standing there.

"Uh, hey Kendall. Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Kendall felt himself nodding and getting up before following Bridget outside the gym.

Once they stood in the dark empty corridor Bridget gave him a serious look. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now... it's about Ellie." Kendall smiled a little at the thought of his girlfriend.

"She's amazing isn't she? She's so sweet and caring and-" before Kendall could continue rambling on about Ellie, Bridget put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ellie's cheating on you!" Bridget's voice echoed through the hall.

Kendall chuckled. "I get it if you're jealous, but there's no way Ellie would cheat on me." Bridget groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"This is not about me. This is about you and your 'amazing' girlfriend Ellie, who is CHEATING ON YOU!" Kendall narrowed his eyes at Bridget.

"Prove it."

Bridget racked her brains for some way to prove it, when she remembered something.

_The library!_ Immediately she took Kendall's hand and almost dragged him down the hallway, going left and right until they reached the courtyard. They walked across the courtyard until they reached the library. A small smile appeared on Bridget's face when she found the library unlocked. Her small smile turned into a grin when she saw the light in the far left corner on. She turned to Kendall and brought her index finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. He nodded, still confused as to why they were in the library. The pair silently creeped over to the corner, hiding behind a bookshelf. Bridget moved a couple of books to the side to create a little window for herself and Kendall, showing him exactly what she saw two weeks earlier.

Leaning against the wooden table with her dress hiked up a little over mid thigh was none other than Ellie, making out with the same guy Bridget saw a few weeks ago. Bridget watched as Kendall's jaw dropped, eyes narrowing. After a few minutes he stormed up to the couple, while Bridget decided it would be better to stay where she was. She watched as Kendall began talking to Ellie, not quite being able to make out what they were saying. It looked like Ellie was apologizing repeatedly. "It's over." were the last words Kendall said before walking away from Ellie. Bridget continued to watch as Ellie's eyes turned sad, a few tears slipping out. Seconds later Bridget quietly left, walking out of the library to see Kendall pacing around in the dark coutyard. She went up to him.

"If you stay out here you're gonna get sick." she told him.

He stopped pacing and turned to her, caramel green eyes staring into her bright blue ones. Before Bridget could register what was happening Kendall took the small step needed to get in her personal space and crashed his lips on hers. Bridget subconsiously snaked her arms around his neck as the kiss continued. This was exactly how she pictured it. The fireworks, the butterflies in her stomach, Kendall's warmth surrounding her as he held her in his arms, all of it. It finally clicked in her head.

_I'm kissing Kendall._

_He's kissing me._

_Kendall Knight is kissing me._

Her eyes widened and she broke the kiss, pushing Kendall away from her. "You just kissed me," she said, surprise settling over her features. Kendall smiled.

"I guess I did," Bridget furrowed her eyebrows.

"But... why?"

Kendall took a step closer to her. "I like you. No, I _love_ you. And I can't believe I had to see my girlfriend making out with another guy to make me realize that. You were always there for me, and it took me weeks to see that it wasn't Ellie I loved, but you." Bridget shook her head in disbelief, slowly backing away from Kendall before breaking out into a run across the courtyard. "Bridget!"

_This isn't real_, she told herself. _I have to leave_.

She slowed down when she got back to the gym, making sure it looked like a casusal entrance so no one took any notice of her. Quickly spotting her three friends, she made her way across the gym and snatched up her purse exactly where she left it on the table. "Hey guys... I'm n-not feeling well, so I-i'm gonna go home," she called out over the music.

"I'll drive you," Logan offered.

Bridget shook her head. "I'll take the bus."

"It is almost midnight and you know how many crazies are on the bus around this time, so whether or not you like it I'm gonna drive you home." Logan said sternly. Bridget sighed before smiling.

"Thanks Loges."

"Wait did you tell Kendall?" Carlos asked her.

"Um, yeah I did-"

"How did he react to it?" James spoke up.

"Well, he wasn't exactly happy-"

"Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"Somewhere in the courtyard." she turned to Logan. "We have to go... like, now. Bye James and Carlos! Alexa, Layla, nice to meet you!" she called out as she took Logan's wrist and pulled him through the crowd of dancing bodies.

Bridget sat impatiently in Logan's car once they we out of the school and in the parking lot. Logan placed his key in the ignition, but didn't turn it. "Are you gonna tell me what's happening?" Bridget sighed, look out the window to see if Kendall was following.

"I will, I promise. But for now I need you to drive me home as quick as you can... please?" She gave Logan her best puppy dog eyes, and he gave in, turning on thre ignition.

"Fine. But we're going to my place. If Kendall is following you then he'll go to your house first.

"Um, how did you know...?"

"I'm magical, Bri. _Magical_." He whispered the last part, making Bridget laugh.

The made it to his house in five minutes. Once inside Logan flipped on the light and they both sat on the couch.

"So? Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He turned to her.

Bridget took a deep breath. "I took Kendall to the hallway and told him about Ellie and he was all 'I don't believe you' and I was all 'It's true!' and then he said 'Prove it' so I took him to the library and then we found Ellie and that mystery guy making out just like you and I saw two weeks ago and then he got all mad and broke up with her then he went outside to the courtyard and started pacing around then I went outside and he kissed me and told me he loved me but I ran away before he could say anything else." she managed to say in one breath.

Logan grinned like the Cheshire Cat, while Bridget furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"He kissed you... and he told you he loves you?" Bridget nodded. "Then why did you run away?"

"I figured it was too good to be true- What's that noise?" She peeked through the curtain to see another car pulling up beside Logan's. After a few seconds she realized it was Kendall's. She turned back to Logan. "He's here! What am I supposed to do?" she started pacing around, running a hand through her hair.

Logan stood in front of her to get her to stop pacing. Suddenly they heard a lightning flash, and it started to rain. But that didn't stop Kendall as he got out of the car and walked up the driveway. Logan opened the door, shoving Bridget outside onto the porch. "Go get your man, and you're not coming back inside until this is fixed." Logan closed the door and locked it, proving to Bridget that he meant what he said.

Bridget shook her head and walked down the porch steps, meeting Kendall halfway at the driveway. "What the heck are you doing Kendall?! You're gonna get really sick!"

"Do I need to remind you that you're standing in the rain too?" Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here Kendall?"

"Because," he took a step closer to Bridget. "Everything I said in the courtyard, I mean it. I didn't kiss you because it was some 'heat of the moment thing'. When I first realized my feelings for you, I didn't think you would like me back. I mean, we were best friends! So I didn't say anything about it. I never told the guys, or my mum, or Katie. Every morning the first thing I think about is you, and the last thing I think about at night is you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I met Ellie at that concert. She was the complete opposite of you. Green eyes, brown hair, tall," Kendall paused to chuckle. "I thought she was the perfect girl for me. But she's not, as I found out tonight. It's you." He took another step closer to Bridget, taking her hands in his. "I love you Bridget, I've loved you ever since we started hanging out more. You're so funny, beautiful, talented, and smart. I need you in my life, and I can't live without you." By now the two of them were soaked. "So Bridget, will you go out with me?"

Lightning flashed again, making them both jump, holding each other. Bridget heard a knock on the window and she turned around to see Logan had opened the living room curtains. "SAY YES!" he yelled out, even thought his voice sounded muted. Bridget and Kendall laughed before turning back to each other.

Bridget leaned in and kissed Kendall passionately, before pulling away and grinning.

"I take it as a yes?" Kendall asked. Bridget nodded.

"Definitely a yes. But how do I know you'll be good to me?" Kendall smirked.

"You'll just have to trust me." He winked at her before kissing her again, spinning around in the rain.


End file.
